wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Xandros Nire
The Order (Formerly) **Occult Rangers *Apocalyptar **League Of Diabolus ***Inner Circle|homeworld = *Shiatan-Alpha|species = *Shoik|gender = *Male|eyes = *The Black Eye|family = *Kharamin Nire (Younger Sister)|magic = *The Black Eye *Situlis}} Xandros Nire is a male Shoik Magicer and former Occult Ranger who serves as a high ranking member of the League Of Diabolus. Born on Shiatan-Alpha in the final decades of the Order, Xandros pursued a career in the Occult Rangers, but sided with Polaris during the Order Civil War. Since then, his unique magical abilities made him important to Polaris' plans. After becoming the second in command of the League, Xandros adopted the title Soul Wreaver. History Xandros Nire was born on Shiatan-Alpha in the Lower Plane Worlds within the Triangulum Galaxy. Gifted with the Black Eye, Xandros mastered his base Situlis and Potentia skills at a young age, leaving those around him including his parents very impressed. This caused his younger sister Kharamin Nire to feel unloved and unwanted. By the time he reached the legal age to become a Ranger, he was inducted into the Occult Ranger's training program. By then, he had become a highly effective mage primarily due to the power of the Black Eye. On the onset of the Order Civil War, Xandros sided with Polaris who felt that Xandros' skills would be very useful. However as a test, the demon ordered him to murder his family to prove he was willing to side with the Apocalyptar. Xandros returned to his home planet and slayed his family. Kharamin managed to escape, using her own magical powers to distract her older brother enough to hide. Regardless, Polaris was pleased and bestowed him with power. After the Great Battle of the Elysian Fields, Xandros became the newly formed League Of Diabolus' second in command, and used his powers to communicate with agents embedded in the Milky Way. He then adopted the title of the Soul Wreaver. Following Orcus' death at the hands of Jarod Freeman, Polaris summoned a new commanding entity to lead the Apocalyptar. The Wreaver's first goal was to locate Jarod Freeman and attempt to convince him to join the Apocalyptar. He first meets Jarod while they are on the surface of an agricultural planet waiting to get fuel for the Senator when he uses his Situlis magic to grab Lucy, dragging her into the forest with the Sentinel 7 in hot pursuit. When Jay arrives, he tells him that both he and Polaris were impressed by his methods in defeating Orcus and offers him a chance to become the greatest conqueror in the entire universe. When Jay attempts to attack he is brought down by the Wreaver's intense Situlis magic. Realising that he is outmatched Jay stops and refuses Wreaver's requests. After meeting Freeman, the Wreaver was content that Jay was weak and vulnerable and set off to continue wreaving havoc as per Polaris' order. He starts by kidnapping and murdering various galactic politicians. The second time he meets Jay is on the surface of Earth where he appears at Jarod's parents house while Jay is helping them. In another attempt to fight Jay is beat down by the Wreaver's Situlis. Realising that he needs to learn Situlis immediately, Jay once again ignores the Wreaver's requests to join the Apocalyptar. Just before he leaves, he quotes Hamlet by saying "To be or not to be, that is the question." Appearance Soul Wreaver is a tall, slender humanoid figure. He has a dark, sickly shade of grey skin. On his head is a set of dark horns protruding from his skull. Soul Wreaver has a pair of black eyes with red pupils and a sinister, lifeless face. He wears a dark overcoat that covers the top of his shoulders, which are also protected by two solid, black pieces of armor plating. On his wrists are black braces. Wrapped around his neck is a black chain which is connected to his black, ripped and scorned cape. His overcoat's collars are flipped up and also ripped. Soul Wreaver wears a red vest which has two black holsters attached to a belt. A piece of black and red fabric hangs over the pelvic area down to the knees. Soul wreaver wears a pair of lose pants which are tucked into a pair of high-top black shoes. On his feet are pieces of armor plates and leather straps. Soul Wreaver is an overall a menacing looking foe, despite his slender physique and slightly weak appearance. Personality The Wreaver is a reserved and neutral figure and shows a higher degree of sophistication and intelligence than most other League members. He often quotes ancient poems and texts In combat, the Wreaver acts confidently, often not needing to rely on his powers until the very last second. He also possesses brute strength despite his slender physique. He is also highly deceptive and manipulative, toying with people to get them to do what he wants. He can use the power of the Black Eye to communicate with people, even his enemies provided he can track them. Strengths The Wreaver has a mastery of Situlis magic. His Black Eyes allow him to gain an edge on his opponents by being able to stun them temporarily should they make eye contact with him. More often than not, he uses Situlus to drain an enemy of their energy before they can even deal a single blow or fire a shot. Category:Apocalyptar Category:Antagonists